


A Meal

by kiddiluna



Series: 365 Day Challenge [46]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: Konoe, Asato and Rai are all about to enjoy a meal.





	A Meal

Konoe sighed as he walked into his hut, and took a seat, where Asato who noticed him walked over and nuzzled against him.  
“Konoe, welcome home.” Asato greeted.  
“Thanks. Asato. Did anything happen while I went into town?” Konoe asked Asato, shook his head. “That’s good. So what is for dinner today?”  
Asato smiled and gestured over to the berries and nuts he had found while he was patrolling the area.  
“Good Job, Asato. You found a lot.” Konoe said stroking his long black locks. Asato beamed at the attention and did not move until his ears twitched at the sound of someone approaching the hut. Asato hissed and made to grab his sword and pushed Konoe behind him.  
“Hmph. Konoe, control your pet.” Rai said as he came into the hut, glaring at Asato as he did.  
“Rai!” Konoe said, looking at the other with a wide-eyed expression, “You are back as well?” Konoe tried to get from behind Rai but Asato kept him back. “Asato, let me go. It’s fine it is just Rai.”  
Asato frowned and looked at Konoe and then glared back at Rai before allowing Konoe to go over to the white-haired man.  
Konoe walked over and gave Rai a side hug and a peck on the cheek. “We were just about to have dinner, you will be joining us right?”  
“Yeah, I have caught something for the occasion,” Rai said smirking as he felt Asato glare intensified once Konoe had placed a kiss on his cheek. He reached into the bag on his side and pulled out two dead rabbits.  
Konoe smiled as he took the rabbits from Rai, “I will start cooking these now, Rai make yourself comfortable.” Konoe said as he walked over and started a small fire to cook the rabbits on.  
“Konoe is mine,” Asato growled.  
“No, he is not he has not decided yet, please do remember that pet,” Rai told him. Asato growled louder this time at Rai’s word and got the attention of Konoe.  
“Asato? Are you okay?” Konoe asked him. Asato looked over at him and tilted his head and gave him a smile.  
“I’m fine.” Asato said. Konoe stared at the two of them before nodding his head and went back to skinning the rabbits.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 365-day prompt challenge. I shall be posting the works every day. Since it is February is usually about love and from Family love to Love Love.
> 
> If you are on discord, and you are interested please join my server:
> 
> discord.gg/3qSub2N


End file.
